


[授权翻译]Out of Hand/失手

by Su1



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 伤害/慰藉
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: 当Xavi在巴萨同西班牙人的同城德比中被逼平后，他失去了自制。一般向，稍带一点儿哈维/梅西的伤害/慰藉。
Kudos: 4





	[授权翻译]Out of Hand/失手

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316598) by [Flywoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman). 

> 抱歉，必须要在今晚的溃败之后写点什么来自我治愈。
> 
> （译者注：原文写于2012年1月9日，所提及的比赛是巴萨前一天在客场与西班牙人的西甲联赛。开场14分钟，梅西就拿到黄牌。而自16分钟阿尔维斯助攻小法攻入一球后，巴萨再无建树。最后在86分钟时被西班牙人的绝杀逼平。梅西首发并打满全场，但除了一脚中柱外便再也没有其它的射门尝试，最后罕见的只在whoscored的赛后评分中拿到6.7分，是除替补队员、巴尔德斯与桑切斯之外的全场最低。而哈维以6.8分的低分紧随其后。）

Xavi Hernandez通常极富自制，但当他偶尔失控时，队伍里的大多数人都清楚，得把自己藏好，躲开他。在同城德比令人倍感羞辱的平局后，他被Pep逮住，两人陷入激烈的讨论，他从而成为了留在场上的最后一个球员。当他回到更衣室，他明白得很，自己眼角紧绷，胸口压抑着愤怒。第一个同他对上眼的人将会成为靶子。

Geri注定难逃一命。

“Gerard·公交·Piqué！[1]”Xavi怒吼，大步跨入房间中央。“要你记住我们的中场里一头长颈鹿都没有是有多难？”

“Xavi，冷静，”Dani漫不经心地走过来，用一条胳膊揽住他的肩膀。

矮个男人耸肩把他甩开。“你他妈又在干嘛呢，和葫芦[2]比谁能破越位记录？我们的防守和屎一样，我每次找你的位置，至少有一半时候你都他妈的在对方的禁区里！”

Dani每天都挂在脸上的微笑挂不住了，露出受伤和某种更激烈的表情。“嘿，老兄，至少咱们唯一的那个进球是我助攻的。”

Xavi用力点了点下巴表示肯定；无论他有多生气，他都会实事求是。“没错，那球是你助攻的。但那本不该是我们唯一的进球。还是次远射。”

他的瞪视直接投向了Alexis，后者脸通红，看起来年轻又毫无防备。他正裸着上身坐在自己更衣室柜子前的板凳上，一只脚赤着，另一只袜子脱到一半。

“有什么要和我说的吗，**_队副_**？”Puyol沉着嗓子，故意站直身体逼近Xavi，显然指望用打趣来平息室内紧张的氛围，好让Xavi把注意力从那倒霉的前锋身上移开。

“没，”Xavi不耐烦地推攘着他的胸口，“你至少在那表现得他妈的在乎。该有人把Leo换下让他去**打个盹**，他——”

“怎么不提那些离谱的判罚？”Pedro插嘴，“Leo两次都没有越位，他拿到张黄牌，却没有得到之前那个手球后的点球——”

“什么，我们现在需要靠点球来攻破他妈的**西班牙人**的大门了？”Xavi唾了一口吐沫，“真是群爱发牢骚的毛孩子。”一个念头忽然浮上他的脑海，他转过身，视线从队友脸上一一扫过。“对了，Leo在哪？”

“他去了浴室。” Andrés小声嘟哝。Xavi跺着脚走出更衣室，他能感到所有人的视线都盯在他背上，但至少还没人对着他露出窃笑。至少现在没有。

浴室里没有Leo的身影，但有一扇隔间门紧闭着，Xavi伸出拳头捶着门，一边嘴里大喊，“Leo，你**见鬼的**在——”

门没有拴上，轻易就被他推开，但在触及门内蹲伏的身影时硬生生地停住了。“Leo？”

他的队友，在马桶前缩成一团，吐得一塌糊涂。他的脊背颤抖。

“Leo……”Xavi无助地开口，怜惜与烦闷交战不休，“你为什么不告诉大家你还在生病？”

Leo撕下一段厕纸抹了抹嘴。“我没有，之前好了。”他冲掉马桶，倚在隔间墙壁上撑住身体面向Xavi，脸色苍白而凝滞，棕色的双眼大睁，“你在生气吗？”

Xavi凝视着他，感到自己的怒火逐渐冷却。对他而言，为一场糟糕的比赛而责备Leo几乎和踹一只小狗没两样。他伸手把年纪更小的男人拉近，让两人的额头相抵。“你今天不应该首发的。”

“抱歉。”即使两人靠得这么近，Leo含糊的嘟哝仍几乎低不可闻。

“额，那是教练的错，”Xavi安抚道，“毕竟是他决定让你上场的。”

“**我的决定**，”有人在他身后高声喊道，惟妙惟肖地模仿着Pep的语气。那是Piqué，很显然已经重新变回了平常那匹刹不住的野马。

Leo抬头向Piqué望去，被Xavi看在眼里。后者感到自己的嘴角抽动着忍不住要露出笑容。“操你的，”他回身大吼，“我们马上就出来。”然后转向Leo，“你还好吗？”

无力地点点头。“但我不觉得自己应该开车。”

Xavi用手臂环过Leo的肩头，揉了揉他脑后的头发。“来，我送你回家。”

Leo在洗手台前冲洗着口腔，一旁等待的Xavi忽然意识到，“喔天呐，我明天必须得在飞机上坐你旁边了，是吧？”

“只有在你愿意的情况下，”Leo一本正经地开口，“我可以让Rosell坐我旁边。”

Xavi大笑不止，失望被全然抛诸脑后。“我就是爱你这点，Leo，”他开口，“你总是愿意为队伍牺牲。”

[1] 原文为“Gerard Puto Piqué”。Puto是西班牙语，本意指男妓，但在阿根廷常被用来当做男同性恋的蔑称，近似于英语中的fag。在调侃和打趣的语境下使用时，侮辱性并不强。

[2] 原文为El Guaje，显然按照比利亚本人的说法，作为阿斯图里亚语，应该译为“小家伙”之类的，但这里遵循了中文圈的习惯用法。


End file.
